


oh what a night

by skepticvic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dad Jokes, Flirting, Fluff, Happy Ending, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, sorry my dudes its another sad one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 02:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30014988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skepticvic/pseuds/skepticvic
Summary: sooo this was going to go into the one-shot collection, but i said no <3. so here you go. Thanks for reading! Mind the tags please!
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	oh what a night

**Author's Note:**

> sooo this was going to go into the one-shot collection, but i said no <3\. so here you go. Thanks for reading! Mind the tags please!

Daichi looked up from his laptop as his phone started to ring. He didn’t hesitate to answer once he saw the caller ID.

“Dai, can you pick me up? Please?” Suga was breathing heavily and it seemed like he was on the verge of tears. Daichi almost froze with the phone to his ear. The ever-teasing, mischievous, and bratty tone in Suga’s voice had disappeared and was replaced by a pain so great it hurt Daichi’s heart to hear. 

“Hey, Suga, take a few deep breaths for me okay? I’m getting a couple of things and I’m out of here now. Do you need anything from the apartment before I go?” 

Suga took a few shuddering breaths and responded in a quiet voice. “Jacket. Please, Dai.” Daichi was already in his own room to grab his keys and coat, so he grabbed one of his sweatshirts and raced out of the apartment. “Okay, where are you?”

“At the restaurant five blocks down from the office. The one I go to with Oikawa.” He heard Suga’s voice echoing, almost as if he was in a small room. 

“Okay, I’m on my way. Stay on the phone with me, okay? Is that okay?” He heard Suga let out a hum and took it as a yes. “Alright, just breathe okay? Inhale through your nose, one, two, three, four. Hold. Now let it out as slow as you can.” Suga followed his instructions and was well on his way to breathing at a normal pace when Daichi was a block away from the restaurant. He could still hear Suga quietly crying, but at least he wasn’t breathing as harshly. Now it was Daichi breathing harshly as he ran in the direction of the restaurant, lungs aching with the cold air. “You’re doing really well, Koushi. I’m almost there. Just hold on for me okay?” He rushed into the restaurant as soon as he got there, a sweatshirt in his hand and phone to his ear, looking around frantically for Suga. A hostess who was cleaning up what looked like a spilled drink on the floor, pointed to the bathroom as soon as Daichi made eye contact with her. 

Ignoring the other patrons of the restaurant, he ran to the men’s restroom in the back and barged in calling Suga’s name. A drenched Suga ran out of one of the stalls and threw his arms around Daichi’s neck and began to sob into Daichi’s shoulder. He immediately embraced Suga, squeezed him to his chest, and ran his hand through Suga’s wet hair in an attempt to comfort him. “I’m here now. It’s okay. I got you. I’m here.” Suga cried even harder, which made Daichi’s heart clench at every whimper and every sobbing breath. 

Suga had stopped crying momentarily at the sound of the bathroom door opening. It was just the hostess. “I’m sorry for interrupting. I thought you might need this.” Suga gave her a watery smile and took the rag from her hands. She then nodded at them both and walked out of the restroom leaving them alone again.

“You ready to put on a dry shirt?” He felt Suga nod against his chest and pull away slightly so he can change out of his drenched shirt. Daichi then started to blush. Not because of Suga’s shirtlessness. They had seen each other shirtless plenty of times when changing in the locker rooms before and after volleyball practice. No, he blushed because he was blessed by the sight of Suga in his sweatshirt. His sweatshirt. Daichi’s own sweatshirt. He quickly snapped out of it as he grabbed the rag from Suga’s hand and gently dried Suga’s hair.

“Thanks, Dai,” Suga said in a somber voice. He didn’t want to make eye contact with Daichi. There was no guarantee that he wouldn’t start crying again if he saw the pity or remorse that possibly floated in Daichi’s expressive eyes.

“Anytime, Suga. Do you want to go home now? I can make some tea, and you can tell me what happened if you’re ready.” Daichi took Suga’s nod as a good enough answer and began to lead him out with an arm wrapped around his shoulders. As they walked out, there were a couple of patrons that tried to come up and talk to them, but Daichi just glared in a way that said ‘don’t even try it.’ 

The walk back to their shared apartment was quiet. Neither of them spoke, but Daichi kept his arm around Suga’s shoulders. He couldn’t help but make up scenarios in his head that might explain what happened. Did Suga break up with a girlfriend? Had someone in his family died? Had he gotten fired? None of those scenarios explained why he was drenched. Suga was chaotic, loud, violent at times, ran on anger and fury most of the time, but he wasn’t mean or cruel. He definitely didn’t deserve mysterious liquid poured on him which made his hair smell like a sink in a bar on a Saturday night during college finals week. His train of thought was interrupted by a cold finger pressing into the space between his eyebrows. 

“Stop thinking so much and open the door, will you? I’m freezing.” Daichi chuckled and quickly opened the door to let a shivering Suga into their apartment. “I accidentally left my keys at the office. I thought I was going back after my lunch break at the restaurant.” Suga 

“Yeah about that, why were you at the restaurant? It’s not a Tuesday, and Oikawa’s back home, visiting Iwaizumi’s family. Suga, when you called and I heard you crying, I panicked. I ran all the way there, just praying that you were okay.” 

Suga froze as he walked to his room. “Daichi, can we please just talk about this _after_ I shower?”

Daichi sighed, “of course, Suga.” 

◍◍◍◍◍

Later on, both men were on the couch, not really paying attention to the mindless television. Daichi had an arm around the back of the couch while he quietly sipped his beer. “I’m sorry I called you like that all of a sudden. You were probably busy or something-”

“Sugawara Koushi.” Suga looked up nervously at Daichi’s serious tone. “Never apologize for calling me when you need me. I will always be there when you need me. Now I know I said I would wait for you to tell me when you’re ready, and I am, I just want to know if you’re okay.”

“Daichi, I’m fine, it was nothing.”

“No, don’t do this now. Stop brushing off things that hurt you. It was not nothing. Suga, you can’t lie to me like that when I had to hold you while you sobbed on the floor of a restaurant bathroom. I need you to look me in the eyes and tell me you’re okay.” At the end of his short rant, Suga let out the heaviest sigh and looked him right in the eyes. 

“I hate you and you’re stupid lie detector thing you always got going on with me,” Suga joked. “Fine, I’ll tell you the truth. No, I’m not okay. I wish I had just stayed in bed this morning. I wish something had stopped me from walking into that restaurant today. I wish I had to leave before the conversation even started. I wish today had never happened. I wish I had a mom that would accept me as I am.” Everything rushed out of Suga in one breath, and Daichi had never seen Suga so defeated.

“Woah wait, Suga. You met up with your mom today?” Daichi hadn’t heard Suga talk about his parents for years. Anytime Daichi asked Suga how his parents were, there were only short answers and tense smiles. He had figured something happened. He just assumed it was because they wanted Suga to stay in their hometown and Suga defied that.

“Uhm, yeah. She called me a couple of days ago. Said she was going to be in Tokyo for a job thing. She asked if I wanted to get lunch.” Suga didn’t know what made him accept his mother's offer. He knew it was mostly because he wanted to see if his parents had changed their minds and if he finally had their approval.

“I thought you didn’t talk to them anymore because you moved here.”

“Yes and no. It’s a long story.”

“I have time.” 

“Daichi, please. You don’t want to know. You’ll only hate me afterward and I-”

“Suga get it through your thick head already. I’m not going anywhere unless you want me to. If you’re not ready to tell me then I won’t pry, but if you’re not telling me because you think I’m going to be angry, then please don’t worry about that.”

It was bound to come up sooner or later, so Suga took a deep steadying breath and began his story. “Okay. I don’t even know where to begin. So, you know how in the beginning of our last year I became really good friends with Tooru?” Daichi nodded. “Well, that’s just part of the story. He and I became a little more than that.” Suga paused and waited for Daichi to get the idea. It seemed he was as clueless as ever though. “We became friends with benefits. We had gotten really close and I confided in him about some things that I had going on and he confided in me about his stuff. Oikawa was just a complete mess our last year, not that I was any different. He was so sure that Iwaizumi didn’t return his feelings, I was in the same boat with the person I had feelings for, and we trusted each other a lot, so we just went for it. One day, we’re at my house alone, because I thought my parents were supposedly on a business trip. Turns out, they had finished early and decided to come back two days before they were supposed to arrive. They didn’t bother to let me know, so they caught me and Tooru making out in my room. Then, the shouting started, things were thrown, I hurried to get Oikawa out safely. My parents said that I was an abomination, a whore, and if I didn’t change that I would never be happy and they’d disown me. I started yelling back about how this wasn’t a choice for me, and that I would rather get disowned than have to hide something that was a crucial part of me. My father then dragged me by my arm to my room, threw me in, told me to pack whatever I needed to, and leave. I wasn’t his son anymore and therefore didn’t deserve a room in this house.” Daichi remembered bruises on Suga’s arm around the middle of their last year. He had been so worried, but Suga brushed him off by saying there was a mishap when he did receives with Hinata. He watched Suga retelling the events of what happened that day and felt tears slide down his cheeks that matched the one rolling down Suga’s. 

“So for the last couple of months of our last year I lived with the Oikawas' and I worked harder to get into the university I wanted. It had been about seven and half years since I hadn’t talked to either of my parents, but then my mom called and invited me to lunch and I thought it would be okay. Turns out it wasn’t. She hadn’t changed a bit. Said that they would have welcomed me back with open arms if I had changed, I told her I was never going to change, and she spilled a whole pitcher of beer on my head, then stormed out. So, yeah, that’s that. If you want me to move out that’s okay, I understand. I can pack my stuff up by tomorrow morning. You won’t hear from me ever again. I’m sorry, I didn’t want to fuck anything up. Now I fucked up our friendship. I’m sorry, Daichi. I-” He stopped when he felt a warm hand cover his clenched fists that were making crescent shapes in his palms. He quickly looked at Daichi’s face and found an understanding and level of empathy that let him know everything was going to be okay.

“Koushi, I’m so sorry. You should have never gone through that. You should have supportive and loving parents because you deserve that and so much more. You deserve to be happy and loved and safe, and I’m so sorry that I wasn’t there for you. Also, you’re not going anywhere. I would live in this apartment with you until we were all old and wrinkly.”

Suga chuckles, “not sure your wife would appreciate that.”

“Uhm about that, I don’t think that’ll be a problem. Koushi, I’m gay,” Daichi said hesitantly.

“Hi Gay, I’m Suga.”

“Suga, I’m trying to come out to you and this is how you respond?”

“I saw the opportunity and I had to take it.”

“Okay, but going back to your parents. Fuck them! They don’t deserve you. I’m going to be your dad now. And your mom. Your dom. Wait! Shit! That’s not what I meant!”

“Daichi, are you saying you wouldn’t like to tie me up and blindfold me?”

“Well, I um-”

“Oh my god, I was joking!”

“I can’t help it! You know how I feel about that stuff!” They giggled like children until they calmed down enough to catch their breath. The conversation about Suga's parents was far from over, but Daichi thought Suga had enough parent drama for the night. So, he decided to ask a question that had been burning in his mind since Suga told the story. “Suga, can I ask who you had feelings for in our last year?”

Suga sighed and rearranged himself on the couch so that he was facing Daichi. “Well, if me coming out to you didn’t push you away, this will.” Suga paused so that he could gather some courage to say it out loud. “It was you, you big dummy. Still do if I’m being honest.” Daichi nodded, then quickly turned to Suga with wide eyes as he processed what had just been said.

“Wait, Koushi. You’re telling me we could’ve dated this entire time?”

“The fuck do you mean ‘this entire time'?”

Daichi started blushing and fidgeting with his hands because of the nervousness that came with the sappiness he was about to confess. “I meant that… I’ve loved you since our second year. You know when we went to our first tournament that year and we were walking around and we suddenly came across the little kid crying? Well, you were so kind and gentle. The kid trusted you the moment you gave him a smile, your apple and asked if he was okay. You had this calming energy around you that just made everything a little brighter. So, then I realized I was in love with you.” Suga couldn’t help but reach over, sit on Daichi’s lap, and wrap his arms around his neck. He couldn’t believe that they had both been so ignorant and stupid. He was going to marry this man one day. He was sure of it.

“Shit. You’re so sappy. I just thought you had nice eyes and killer thighs. Also, the personality was a plus.” Daichi laughed at Suga’s statement and wrapped his own arms around Suga’s waist.

“In that case, would you like to go on a date with me and my killer thighs, then come back to my place so I can show off this winning personality? I’m sure my roommate won’t mind that I have guests over.”

“I don’t know. Your roommate might be a little jealous. A tad possessive. A smidge chaotic.”

“Goodness, I love you, Koushi.” 

“I love you too, Dai.”


End file.
